1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable telephones. More particularly, it relates to controlling the baud rate between a portable telephone and an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable telephone exchanges an initial signal and an acknowledge signal with an external device like a hands-free kit or a charger, and executes a corresponding operation upon sensing the acknowledge signal output from the external device.
In a conventional portable telephone, when the baud rate of the portable telephone is different from that of external devices, data transmission therebetween is impossible. That is, the portable telephone is not compatible with different kinds of external devices. Thus, when developing a new portable telephone that has a baud rate which is different from that of existing portable telephones, new external devices having a baud rate which matches that of newly developed portable telephone must also be developed. Furthermore, when performing a simple test by connecting a conventional portable telephone to a computer, since the baud rate of the computer is different from that of the portable telephone, it is necessary to create a new program so as to match the baud rate of the computer to that of the portable telephone.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for controlling the baud rate between a portable telephone and an external device.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a device for controlling the baud rate between a portable telephone and an external device. The device, according to an embodiment of the invention, includes a first input/output (I/O) port adapted to be connected to the portable telephone which transmits and receives data to and from the portable telephone, and a second I/O port adapted to be connected to the external device which transmits and receives data to and from the external device. A controller connected to the first and second I/O ports, detects a first baud rate of the portable telephone, converts an initial baud rate of the first I/O port to the first baud rate, and transmits the data to the portable telephone via the first I/O port. In addition, the controller detects a second baud rate of the external device, converts an initial baud rate of the second I/O port, and transmits the data to the external device via the second I/O port.